


Un monde de douleur, un monde d'obscurité

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Anidala, F/M, Feels, One Shot, Revenge of the Sith novelisation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Anakin se réveille pour la première fois dans l'armure de Darth Vader. La souffrance rythmera désormais chaque seconde de sa vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un monde de douleur, un monde d'obscurité

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai été submergée par une vague d'idées lors de ma lecture de la novélisation de l'épisode III, et voici l'une d'entre elles.

La douleur avait commencé lorsqu'Obi-Wan lui avait coupé le bras gauche et les jambes. Ensuite, la lave s'était attaquée à lui, détruisant sa peau, sa chair, ses organes internes. C'était intolérable, et il sombra immédiatement dans l'inconscience, son esprit refusant tout net d'accepter la réalité de la douleur atroce qui lui parvenait.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, la douleur fut la première chose qu'il ressentit.

Ses tissus brûlés vifs hurlaient et étaient tendus à l'extrême, mais ce qui le choqua véritablement fut qu'il ne vivait plus, il survivait. Il n'avait plus de poumons, des tuyaux et un respirateur faisaient le travail à leur place. Il n'entendait plus, les sons tout autour de lui parvenaient directement à son cerveau. Il ne voyait plus le monde, seulement un horrible simulacre de celui-ci – à moins que ce ne soit le monde qui soit laid ? –, à travers des lentilles qui protégeaient ses yeux atrocement brûlés. Il ne pouvait plus parler, un vocabulateur le faisait à la place de ses lèvres, de sa bouche, de sa langue brûlées. Il sentait les prothèses qui avaient remplacé les membres qu'Obi-Wan lui avait coupés.

Anakin Skywalker ne se sentait plus humain – il ne se sentait même plus vivant.

À toute cette douleur physique vint s'ajouter une autre forme de souffrance.

Padmé était morte.

Il n'avait même pas la force de hurler. La Force qui se dégageait de lui eut pour effet de tout faire exploser dans la salle, sa rage était dévastatrice. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait coupé son âme en deux.

L'obscurité vint lui susurrer à l'oreille de la rejoindre. Il l'écouta attentivement. Il savait que, de toute façon, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de faire marche arrière, et qu'il pouvait donc continuer à avancer sur cette voie sans faire plus de dégâts que ceux qu'il avait déjà faits.

L'obscurité lui promit d'apaiser sa souffrance, cette souffrance épouvantable qu'il ressentait à chaque seconde, à chaque respiration, à chaque battement de cœur.

C'était beaucoup trop tentant. Il la suivit de son plein gré.

L'homme – si l'on pouvait encore appeler cela un homme – qui se releva de la table d'opération renonça à tout ce qui avait un jour fait Anakin Skywalker.

Darth Vader était enfin né.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un peu court, mais c'est tout ce que m'a inspiré le passage dans lequel Anakin se réveille pour la première fois dans l'armure. ^-^'


End file.
